


The Monster next to me

by nfarious



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nfarious/pseuds/nfarious
Summary: Chris Redfield is preparing for his first solo mission in years. He hadn't been on a solo mission in years not since escaping the Spencer Estate.But Now it seems that Nightmare is reoccuring news is someone is planning on mixing the T-abyss virus with Uroboros.Chris sets off for the aplty named Arklay Mountains in the outskirts of Moscow.Unbeknownst to Chris a monster from his past is waiting and watching his every move.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Resident evil that honor goes to capcom. 
> 
> This is also my first mind break story so please be gentle I bruise easy n_n

Chris Redfield was gearing up for his first solo mission in years. His former Partner Jill Valetine was appointed the head of the US. B.S.S.A branch. 

Jill was reluctant to assign Chris to this recon mission but he was insistant. "Just be careful Chris. I wish you would wait for me to find you a suitable partner." Jill says. 

"Jill I need this I need to get back in the feild desk work isnt what Im cut out for. Besides I got this Jill dont you trust your partner?" Chris says flashing his trademark grin. 

"Huh fine Chris but Radio soon as you arrive in Moscow your contact there is Ivana Merwitz she'll brief on the mission and Chris dont be reckless this is strictly Recon only." Jill says.

"I got it. Relax I'll be back and dont tell Claire im on a mission i dont need her trying to find me please Jill." Chris says as he heads off.

On the jet Chris cleaned his pistol. He rubs his eyes as he sees Piers sitting across from him but he knew it was all in his head. 

Chris looked out the window and saw winters chill as the snow fell steadily. Chris was glad he packed his thermal underwear. 

Meanwhile in Moscow in a deralic lab red eyes pierce the darkness. The trap was set and like a moth to a flame Chris was walking right into it. 

Chris arrived in Moscows international airport and established contact with Ivana. 

"Yes we cant talk here follow I will explain everything Mr. Redfield." Ivana says and she pulls Chris into an unmarked black sedan. 

"Well whats going on tell me!." Chris said already eager to start the mission. 

"Well all we have are vague reports but apparently Neo Umbrella wasnt eradicated as we intially thought. Creatures like oozes in Valetines report have been spotted near villages. We have reason to believe the Arklay Mountains are where these creatures are coming from." Ivana says handing Chirs a dossier. 

"This is the only lead we have a man name Arlo was last scene heading to the Arclay mountains. He is a biochemist and defector of the new government and dreams of a Stalin Russia again." Ivana says. 

Chris nods and heads off to get more Intel on this new Neo Umbrella operation. "Mr. Redfield best of luck if i was a religious woman I'd say God be with you but even God wouldnt set foot in those Mountains." 

Chris nodded and headed up the moutain the trails all covered in thick snow. Chris tredged up the mountain as he tried to see if he could see anything unusual. So far aside from a few wild life nothing was amiss. 

Chirs was about to Radio Ivana for a pick up when he sees a frozen body of an ooze. Chris snaps pictures of the frozen creature and decides to look further into this now intrigued. 

Chris heads deeper up the mountain and ends up confronted by a very alive skagdead a huge blobous monster with a chainsaw hand after him. Chris knew his pistol wouldnt cut it. He had to out run this beast.

Chris barely dodged a painful disecting and he headed inside a cave but he ended up losing his footing and sliding down. Chris braced himself from impact and grunted as he landed on the floor.

Chris stood up but was confused. He was in a room with sterlie white walls. And he knew he had stumbled into the lab. Chris drew his gun and proceeded with caution.

Chris saw hunters and lickers and various B.O.Ws or bio organic weapons. The creatures were all in pieces and dead. Chris follwed the bloody trail and saw lad techs who met gruesome fates. Chris got his camera out to document the find. 

Chris headed down fruther and saw the hall ended with a huge steal door. The door was ajar and Chris headed inside. It was a sort of chem lab. Chris saw Arlo as it was clear he didnt make it. 

Chris documented this and was gonna radio when he felt himself being tugged by his hair. Chris grunted in pain. 

Chris got up and fired his gun but nothing was there and the bullets pierced the wall.

Chris looked all around and didnt seen anything but soon his blood went cold as he heard a familar voice. 

"You havent changed at all Chris!" Chris looked all around. "Show yourself now or ill use force!" Chris yelled. 

"Still so brash and loud as always arent you Chris. I thought sure you'd be happy to see me!" 

"This isn't possible you're fucking dead we fucking killed you!" Chris screams as Wesker emerges from the shadows his piercing red eyes glowing through his trademark shades. 

Wesker smirks. "Been a while Chris as for my death im very much alive." 

It's been so long...still a virgin Chris?" He smirks flashing that little memory of Chris confessing one night while drunk to the blond..along with some other embarrassing things mentioned.

"I um damn you Wesker! That's none of your damn business. I am not a virgin I had sex like so many times with really model looking women! Chris was unsettled when he saw Wesker approach him. He aimed his gun but for some reason he was trembling. " Don't move or I'll shoot dammit!" He ordered.

"You're a terrible liar Chris..always have been, it's cute." He continues to walk forward, using that same gait as he always did, wearing that smile he'd only wear when walking to the brunet's desk back in Racoon City. "We both know you can't shoot me..in the literal and figurative sense Redfield." He finally draws in arms reach of the man, taking hold of his gun hand and making it lower, just the same time as the man's powerful unwashed scent wafted over the man. Looking at him quietly from behind those shade's. "Drop your weapon Chris, you know better than to point one at your superiors."

Chris wanted so much to be able to shoot him but he found him self complying. He dropped his gun. Wesker was so close to him he could smell his cologne it was as strong as he remembered. Realizing what he had done he tried to retrieve his gun only to be blocked by Wesker. 

"I am not that rookie any more your not my captain! I can and will beat you!" Chris yells rushing at Wesker trying to punch him. He was exhausted and he didn't even land one punch. "Well go on then finish me bastard!" Chris said closing his eyes waiting for the death blow. He was trembling he was so scared. He felt like he was gonna piss himself.

Wesker only chuckled, making the man work up a sweat before finally taking him into his arms, for a moment seeming to do what the other asked. One hand on his stomach, holding him back to chest with the blond before his other gloved hand moved up. Gripping his throat a moment and finally his chin. "Still a rookie in my eyes..Christopher." He hushes him with a kiss as he turns the male's head. The taste of the brunet making him hungry but he held himself back, wanting to disarm and wound the male's pride and conviction further, dominating him now in the most purely romantic and manipulative of ways. That musky scent mixing with his cologne, making for quite the combination the other was now forced to inhale more of while they remained lip locked.

Chris moaned as he was forced into a kiss. He didn't know why it should have repulsed him but strangely he liked it. He was scared. Truthfully he was still a virgin but he always saw himself as straight. He just figured he never met the right girl. Jill was his partner and she was intense but she never liked men. Chris was overwhelmed by Weskers manly scent. He was wondering how was it that Wesker smelled like more of a man than him. After the kiss Chris tried to catch his breath before replying, "You asshole what are you doing? Your sick!"

Wesker merely smiled, spinning the other around so he could press in closer to him, letting himself feel the others partial erection as he puffs out faintly. "You were kissing me back and moaning..so what does that say about you Chris?" He perks a brow before laughing a bit more before grinding forward against him as he rips the man's clothes. Peeling them off like it was wet paper, just looking at him as he does so. "Your partners leave or die, your mission has failed! You're a disgrace Chris. Just let yourself succumb to me and you will no longer have to worry about a thing,besides whether I will fit in your ass virgin or not!"

Chris was taken aback at the comment about his partners. "No your a monster I'll stop you!" Chris yelled but his body didn't move. He would've been stark naked if it wasn't for his briefs he was wearing. "I will uh stop you." He said he was losing his confidence.

Tutting softly he gives a small smack to the male's face, hard enough to bruise but not much more as he holds him close, smiling soon enough as he speaks. "Help me out of my clothes Redfield..I'm going to help you get rid of your virginity tonight." He spoke softly while he strokes his fingers along his cheek and jaw line. "I'm the monster you want to be devoured by Redfield, so give in. You've already lost." Wesker says.


	2. Chapter 2

"Help you out of youe clothes! How about go fuck yourself!" Chris yelled as he got his gun up and fired multiple shots at Wesker. 

Wesker easily dodged every shot and rushed Chris. Chris screamed in agony as Wesker twisted his arm. Chris knew if he wanted to Wesker could break his arm. 

The pain caused Chris to drop his gun. Wesker let his arm go and Chris drew his combat knife to slice at Wesker's throat. 

Wesker easily dodged the blade and gut punched Chris so hard he knocked the air out of him. Chris clutched his gut as he sank to his knees from the pain gasping for breath.

"Honestly Chris you know without your little partners your nothing Chris!" Wesker grabbed Chris by his throat and with one hand he lifted him off the ground. 

Chris grabbed at Weskers arm to try and wrench it off but Wesker had a vice like grip on his throat. Chris was gasping for air as Wesker continued to choke him. 

"I could kill you now Chris it will be so easy to." Wesker says his red eyes glaring at Chris behind his midnight shades. 

Chris with his right hand grabbed a flash bang he had in his vest that was left on a table after wesker stripped him. The grenade went off and Chris grabbed his gun but gulped as he felt his guns cold steel on his forehead. 

"Honestly Chirs I expected more of a challenge. It seems without Jill or Sheva in the lead you are still a rookie. A flash bang that was your idea." Wesker laughs. 

Chris hated that cynical laugh. He even hated it when Wesker lead Stars. Wesker and Barry Burton would often tease him. They called him boyscout. 

"Just fucking do it already bastard go on kill me!" Chris yells. Wesker pulls the trigger but laughs as the gun is revealed to be empty. In his left hand Wesker drops the bullets onto the floor. 

"Kill you Chris no no wheres the fun in that. Cause of you Uroboros has failed and that can't go unpunished." Wesker smirks. 

Chris yelped in pain as Wesker lifted him up by his hair. Chris punched at Wesker but was caught off guard as Wesker kissed him. 

Wesker snaked his tongue in Chris mouth. Chris tried to push Wesker off him but he couldnt budge the blonde.

Wesker ran his leathed covered hands over Chris's chest and over his crotch. Chris's briefs left little to the imagination. 

Wesker rubbed Chris's crotch as he continued expolring Chris's mouth with his tongue. Chris had to get away he bite down hard on Wesker's tongue. 

Wesker screamed and pulled away his tongue bleeding. "You fucking psycho as if anyone would want to kiss argh!" Chris was caught off guard as Wesker punched him right in the mouth.

Chris held his mouth as he tasted the blood. Chris spit up his front teeth. And tried to make a break for it but screams as Wesker grabs him by his hair and pulls him back sending Chris down to floor. 

Chris groaned in pain. He was pulled up by his hair and Wesker chokes him with his right hand before picking Chris up by his throat and slamming him down hard on an examination table. 

Chris was groaning in pain and couldn't fight Wesker out from him cutting a small slit in his briefs. Chris was about to get up but soon his squeals of pain and agony filled the room.

Wesker without warning shoved his eleven inch monster in Chris's virgin hole. Chris tried to push Wesker out of him. 

Wesker was grunting as he rammed his cock inside Chris's hole. "Hmmm fuck so tight Chris! You were made to take cock Chris my cock!" Wesker says. 

"Get the argh argh fuck get off me!" Chris screamed as he tried desperately to get Wesker off of him. 

"Shut it Chris you love it you want it bitch!" Wesker says. Chris through pained whimpering spits at Wesker. 

Wesker was in no mood he punched Chris in his face hard. Chris yelped in pain aa he got himself a black eye and a bloody nose. 

Chris was racked in pain but Wesker wasnt gonna show him any mercy. Wesker pulls out only to slam his cock back in. Chris cries in agony and begs Wesker to stop. 

Wesker laughs. "Oh fucking take it Christopher you love it your pussy is bleeding so i can fuck you deeper!" 

Chris face was streaked with tears and covered in bruises as his pained cries and whimpers fill the room. 

Weskers grunts soon mix in a cacophony of noises as Chris's cries are matched by a deep grunt from Wesker. 

"Please argh please Wesker stop! It hurts you're too big!" Chris whined. 

Wesker ignored Chris's pleas and fucked him viciously. After hours he finally fills Chris's red and abused hole with his load. 

Chris grimaced as he was filled up. The warm cum not providing much in terms of relief for his raw hole. Chris wws sobbing as Wesker pulled out. 

"Ah Chris I so want to go again but itll have to wait i have business to attend to. I suggest you stay where you are otherwise ill really have to show you pain." Wesker says as he pulls his pants back up.

Chris was sobbing his body was pained all over but he was sobbing from the emotions that was swimming around his mind like a violent sea in a storm. 

Chris had a crush on Wekser when they were Star Members. But the man Chris use to call captain and admire was now the monster that had violated him. Chris knew he had to get out of here but fear held him down to the table. 

Chris managed to will himself up from the table. He limped to get his clothes on cringing as he felt the cum seeping from his no longer virgin ass.

Chris struggled to get dressed. He just wanted to go home. Chris managed to dress himself and he headed out. He stumbled along the lab and he stopped dead in his track as he heard the clacking of claws on the linoleum floor. 

Chris saw the creature know as a licker crawling along. Chris hand no weapons and even then they were hard to kill. Chris backed up slowly but the creature heard him as it turned its head towards him. 

Chris tried to run but the creature tackled him to the floor. Chris closed his eyes waiting to die but surprisngly he didnt. Chris got up and saw the licker dead on the floor. 

Wesker was standing in front of Chris. "Honestly Chris I told you to stay put." Chris was confused Wesker saved him but why?


	3. Chapter 3

Chris was confused. Wesker was an animal a beast he had voilated him. Yet here he was saving him. 

Wesker smirked as he saw Chris trying to work out his motives for saving him. 

Wesker had no intentions on telling the brunette that he saved him for one simple reason he was his. 

No one but him could mar could hurt him. Chris belonged to him. He was his he always had been. 

Chris grunted as he was pulled up by his hair. "I thought I told you to stay put Chris not I have to punish you." Wesker said as he gripped Chris by his throat. 

Chris eyes widened in horror as he struggled to get Wesker's hand off his throat.

Wesker brought Chris back to the exam room and tossed him hard agaisnt the wall. 

"Get up Chris you need to learn the consequences of disobedience!" Wesker says as he pulls Chris up and turns him aeound and bends him over the Examination table. 

Chris was groaning from the pain of being tossed against the wall. He didnt resist as Wesker easily manhandled him to this precarious position. 

Chris soon yelps as Wesker used his leather belt to smack Chris's bubble butt and thighs. 

The belt cracked agaisnt Chris soft and supple skin causing Chris to scream louder with each vicious smack of the belt. 

"You dont ever disobey me Christopher I own you!" Wesker yells. Chris through gritted teeth replied "Im not yours! I fucking hate you!" 

Wesker lost it and began spanking Chris harder and harder. Chris yelped loudly as the metal clasp oh the belt nicked his thighs. 

Chris's tidey whites did little to allivete the stinging blistering pain of the belt smacks. 

Chris was soon tearing up the shame and the pain were proving too much not to mention how exhausted he was from his previous ordeal. 

"You dont ever disobey me again Chris! I own you! Now stay the fuck in here or else!" Wesker screamed. His normally calm demeanor lost to his fury.

Wesker left slamming the door behind him. Chris whimpered as he was exhausted and in so much pain.

Escape would have to wait he needed sleep. Chris got on the exam table on his stomach as he didnt dare sit on his ass now. 

Chris closed his eyes sleep came easily enough as he was lethargic. Though sleep came easy it wasnt exactly restful. 

Chris's dream was quickly becoming a Nightmare. At every turn in his dream he'd end up getting devoured by a beast. 

Chris woke up in a cold sweat. He he needed to get out of here. He needed to contact HQ. 

Chris got to his feet but was shocked by a near nude Wesker standing at the door way. 

Wesker's red eyes pierced the darkness as Chris saw in the dim lighting that Wesker was just in tight leather boxers. 

Chris tensed up as he saw Wesker's bugle. The boxers looked like they would rip at any moment. 

"Chris good boy you stayed." Wesker says breaking the silence. Chris was trembling and his voiced cracked as he threatened Wesker to intimidate him. 

"Surrender Wesker under the authority of the B.S.S.A im taking you into custod...mmmmmmmph" Chris was silenced as Wesker rushed him and kissed him. 

Chris tried to push Wesker off him. Finally Wesker broke the kiss. Chris hurled insults and swears at Wesker. 

Wesket shhhed him with his finger. He then stuck two fingers in the gap where Chris's front teeth use to be. "Suck!" He ordered.

Chris wanted to refuse but when Wesler told him if he didnt he'd just fuck him dry again. 

Chris didnt think he could hand another brutal dry fucking so reluctantly he sucked on Weskers leather gloved clad fingers. 

Chirs could taste the slick leather as he rans his tongue over the fingers. Wesker pulls his wet digits out of Chris's mouth and smiles at him. 

"Wekser stop this im im not ga.....ah.....ah ah mmmm!" Chris was caught off guard as Wesker stuck his two wet fingers up his hole. 

Chris grimaced as the digits did hurt a little but soon he found himself enjoying it. But but this wasnt right he he didnt want this. 

"Hmm seems little Christopher is enjoying having his pussy played with." Wesker says as he fingers Chris harder. 

Chris soon lets out soft moans. "Ah see Chris relax you were a good boy and listened so ill use lube today. When i fuck that sweet pussy of yours." Wesker said as he kisses Chris's neck. 

Chris moaned and tried to protest that he didnt have a pussy but was ignored. Chris grunts as Wesker slams him on the exam table. 

Wesker slicks up his cock with lube and shoves it in Chris roughly. Chris screamed in pain. But soon he felt pain mixing with pleasure. 

This this couldn't be happening he he didnt want this he hated Wesker but his body was betraying his thoughts as chris got stiff in his briefs.

Wesker was grunting as he began thrusting faster inside Chris. Chris screamed in pain but it was follwed by moans. 

"This is where you belong Chris under me! You're pussy is milking my cock Chris you want it! You want my cock!" Wesker says.

Chris wanted to tell Wesker to fuck off but he was feeling a pleasure he never felt before. Chris slipped a hand in his briefs to jack his cock. 

Chris cries out in pain as Wesker slapped his face hard. "Hands off your dicklet Chris bitches dont touch themselves!" Wesker said. 

Chris rubbed his cheek. He glared at Wesker but didnt dare touch his cock again. "Ah ah fuck fuck!" Chris whines as Wesker's cock hammers away at his hole. 

Chris's toes curled as Wesker lifted him off the table and fucked him on his cock holding him showing off his superior strength. 

Chris cried out loudly as he soon came in his briefs. "Ah ah ahhhhh God!" Chris was panting as he was slammed back to the table.

Wesker laughed and taunted him. "Finished already Chris how disapponting. You see further proof you arent a man just a boy in need of a real man!" 

Chris was blushing as Wesker mocked his small dick and how quick he came. 

Chirs felt Wesker wrap his hands around his throat as Wesker began choking him. Chris was gagging all while Wekser fucked his hole. 

Chris was in ah oh Wesker's stamina. Weskers sweat made his muscles glisten as his grunts fill Chris's ears. 

Chris tried to resist but he was soon agreeing with Wesker. He he wasnt a man no. He he needed Wesker he needed a real man. 

"You are a disgrace Chris you are a boy pretending to be a man!" Wesker yells. 

Before Chris passed out he relaesed his grip. But Wesker was soon himself caught off guard. 

Wesker had expected Chris to protest and tell him to fucking die but Chris said "You're right Wesker Im not a man! Fuck me fuck my pussy please!" Chris whined in need. 

Wesker almost shot his load right there but he kept fucking Chris for an hour longer before filling him with his load. 

Chris was panting butdidnt resist as Wesker kissed him. Chris moaned as Weskers tongue dominated the kiss. 

Wesker pulled out of Chris and was himself panting not as labored as Chris as the virus gave him superior stamina. 

"Damn it Chris that was fucking beyond what i imagined." Wesker said. 

Chris nodded. "Yes." Wesker galred at him "Yes what boy?" 

"Yes sir!" Chris answered quickly. Wesker smiled "Thats better." 

Chris struggled to get off the table. Wesker was wondering what he was up to but he gasped in surprise when Chris sank to his knees and began sucking his cock clean. 

Wesker gripped the back of Chris's head and had him deep throat him. Chris gagged and drooled as he struggled to accomadate Wesker's length. 

Wesker was in heaven he had finally broken Chris Redifeld and the boy finally knew who he belong to. 

A week later:

Chris was in the room on his knees waiting for Wesker. His briefs had torn and these days Chris was always naked. 

Wesker constanly taunted Chris that his sad excuse for a cock should be covered. Chris use to think his four inches wasnt anything to be a shamed of. 

But now he himself hated seeing it. He wasnt Wesker he wasn't a man. Chris smiled as he saw the door open.

Before wesker could even greet him Chris was kissing his leather boots. "Welcome home I missed you!" Chris said. 

"Down boy! Now Chris I got a surprise for you. Seems the BSSA are actively searching for you and I got to thinking you need a new uniform." 

Wesker held out a pair of briefs. They were green with a black waist band and white. The crotch was white and right on the crotch was the BSSA emblem. 

Wesker held the briefs out and ordered Chris to step in them. Chris did as he was told and blushed as Wesker pulled them up. 

"Perfect Chris perfect. Now apparently my son and your old partner are in Moscow. Maybe I should show them the new you." Wesker laughs as Chris whimpers in embarassment.


End file.
